


Dancing on the darkside

by Foxkuro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxkuro/pseuds/Foxkuro
Summary: After being fired from her job at Burger-World, Anzu is approached by a man who says he has a job she would be perfect for. Reader-Prompt, Oneshot Smutfic, Yami x Anzu
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 1





	Dancing on the darkside

Dancing on the darkside

**Author's notes:** One-shot writing prompt. Not much else to say, so enjoy.

* * *

"I'm tired of your excuses girl, you're fired no ifs, ands, or buts about it!"'

The greasy older man slammed a rag dramatically on the counter ignoring the concerned customers who watched confused from their booths.

"But, Oji-san please, if I lose this job I won't be able to go to dancing school!"

The man shook his head bitterly.

"That sounds like a you problem, now take a hike, you're bothering the customers!"

Anzu teared up angrily.

"Y-you ass, I hope you choke on your lunch break!"

The man pointed towards the front door pulling the Burger-World apron off the girl's pink dress.

"I said OUT!"

Anzu clenched her fists tossing her name tag on the floor and turned around storming out of the building.

She wiped some angry tears from her cheeks as she collected herself before heading home.

"E-excuse me, miss?"

She whipped around angrily.

"What?!"

The suited man flinched from her intensity.

"Sorry, it's just… I heard you say you were hard up for cash."

The man held a black business card in his hand.

Anzu realized what it was and her eyes lit up.

"You're a talent scout?"

He nodded hastily.

"I go around scouting talent for my boss, he runs a hotel where people go to eat, and watch girls dance."

Anzu beamed with excitement accepting the card from his hand.

'Black Lotus Cabaret, a fine, dining and show establishment, rooms always open.'

She imagined an elegant hotel with a beautiful woman dancing for a crowd of well dressed dignitaries.

"Thank you so much mister, you're a lifesaver."

The suited man backed away blushing and scratching his dark hair.

"I look forward to seeing your as- er your act."

She failed to notice his verbal fumble, too lost in her cloud of elation.

Rushing to the bus-stop which led home, she handed the elderly bus driver her bus-pass.

"I need to make a stop today Sato-san, the corner of Broad street, just off Junction avenue."

The elder man nodded genially motioning her in and closing the bus's hydraulic doors behind her.

After a short drive which she hummed her way through, with earphones in, clutching her portable cassette player;

The bus arrived at her destination and she hopped out.

Running across the street to the block where the business was, she saw a green tented entrance with a bright pink neon sign above.

The sign had a lotus, with the petals illuminated with dark gray almost black lights.

A suited man like the scout from earlier stood in front of a red rope divider waving certain people in and stopping others who formed a line outside.

The man saw her with the black card held between her palms and waved her over.

"Here for a job, the boss should be at the bar right now, he's the short guy, dark hair, glasses."

Anzu bowed gratefully stepping into the building.

Inside she saw rows of tables neatly arranged with dark green and pink checked table cloths over them.

A crowd filled the room, all held the necks of their beers, handled mugs of whiskey, or the bottoms of their cocktails glasses, filled with brandy, or wine.

She noted that most of the crowd were men, with the few women she saw holding onto their arms tenderly and making small talk or sitting on their laps and giggling.

They were scantily dressed in pink and green bikinis which hugged their curves snugly, their female forms almost popping out of the soft cloth.

Turning her attention to the bar she saw a flush cheeked man counting a stack of money while a scantily dressed bartender poured whiskey and rye into his tall glass.

Walking over to the man she cleared her throat with an attention grabbing tone.

"W-what, oh, well aren't you a cute little lady."

He reached out cupping a handful of her ass which caused her to blush and hop back.

"S-sir that's hardly appropriate, perhaps you've had too much to drink."

He cackled like a hyena dropping the wad of money onto the counter and lifting the glass of whiskey with his gold-ringed fingers.

"Nonsense, I haven't had enough, and that goes doubly for you."

He stared her up and down, his gaze settling on her modest breasts which her pink dress clung to.

She instinctively folded her hands over her chest looking down at him with a tinge of irritation.

"I came here for a job."

He chuckled.

"You've got one, drop the dress."

Anzu blushed neon red stammering out.

"W-what, why?!"

Her attention was drawn by the sound of string instruments and beautiful singing in a husky, woman's voice."

She saw the crimson curtains that blocked out the stage part, and out stepped a mature but beautiful woman in a red dress which was cut to ribbons.

Her hair was tied with bandages, and she seemed to almost be cosplaying a samurai or kunoichi.

Setting a katana down on the stage and leaning forward on it like a cane.

She flipped her hair untying it and let it fall to her bare back dramatically, then she pulled at the tattered dress, the red cloth strips flying and spinning around her like dancing ribbons.

The crowd hollered and cheered as her large breasts were exposed, and she stepped closer in only a rope tied loincloth.

Anzu felt the pieces of the puzzle fall into place, and shuddered with embarrassment at her current position.

Looking back to the manager he gave her a toothy grin rubbing his wispy mustache.

"Well, girly, do you want the job or not?"

Anzu weighed her options but sighed as she realized she had no other choice.

'Focus on the goal, focus, this is temporary.'

Anzu unzipped her pink dress letting it fall around her ankles so that she was only in her intimates.

The man eyed her over whistling with approval.

"32 B not great, but with an ass like that you can definitely pull off that youthful schoolgirl stchick,"

The man chuckled, taking another swig from his glass.

"-The customers will eat that shit up."

He stood up swiping his palms together eagerly.

"So, when can you start?"

Anzu blushed looking down at her dainty dancer's feet.

"Well… how about tonight?"

The man let out a raucous belly laugh.

"Bold, bold, I like it; why not, but if you screw up, you're out."

He lifted his thumb behind him pointing to a curtained off doorway near the bar.

"Head back there, pick out an outfit and figure out a routine, you have twenty minutes until Yuna finishes her set."

Anzu thanked the man rushing back to the backroom with her dress folded under her arm.

She stared at the racks of sexy, and elegant clothing, accessories, and costume materials.

She could feel the time slipping away fast with no progress in her plan.

Frustrated she slammed her hand into the metal pole of the rack accidentally dropping her dress as she yelped in pain.

Her front pocket fell open and her deck of Duel Monsters cards spilled out all face down except one.

'Enchanting Mermaid, A beautiful mermaid that lures voyagers to a watery grave.'

She felt the answer strike her in much the same manner as she had done the rack.

Staring at the artwork on the card, she saw the beautiful blue-skinned, red-haired mermaid, posed seductively, in her pink one-piece camisole which matched her pink scaled tail.

Setting her deck on the vanity she began to gather the necessary garments.

Pulling a long red-haired wig from the rack she set it on the vanity, grabbing a light red camisole and some pink glitter she pulled a pair of fabric scissors and began to re-cut her dress.

When she finished she had turned her dress into a halfway decent mermaid tail, glittering up the camisole to match.

She hastily dressed checking herself in the mirror and practicing her best seductive face, she found the confidence to do so came surprisingly natural to her.

She remembered a song "La mer" from music class earlier in the week and wrote the name as well as some basic chords down on a piece of loose sheet paper, handing it to the maestro.

The older woman Yuna stepped back into the room and smiled at her still sweating and shaking from the excitement of stage performance.

"You've got this honey, just remember the crowd is there for you, keep them entranced and they'll stay wrapped around your pinky."

( **A/N:** play Debussy - La mer now, and read slowly, and cerebrally for full effect.)

Anzu took one deep breath stepping out from behind the curtains and sitting gracefully on the stage as the music began to play.

She laid on her chest purposefully positioning her body so that the floor would push up her breasts and make them look larger than they were.

She put on a cute pouting expression crawling toward the nearest man at the front of the crowd, shaking her back legs like a fish tail.

She reached toward him just nearly brushing her palm into his chest then slid back into a side sitting position mirroring the pose from the card.

She glanced at the crowd seductively laying her head back and placing her hand on her chest as she hummed along to the orchestral score.

Gracefully, she glanced to the crowd letting her eyes fall temptingly upon the men.

She noticed they were enchanted, barely drinking or looking away as she put on her show.

As the music began to swell she reached up to her chest and dramatically pulled her camisole off, revealing her breasts to a series of whistles.

She held the cloth strap in her teeth as she winked at the lucky man at the front of the crowd.

Setting it down on the stage she mentally prepared herself for the climax of her performance rolling over so that her back was in line with the crowd she placed both her palms on the floor.

She took a silent breath and as she flopped her tail like a fish diving under the waves she used her gymnastics training to perform a handstand from a seated position.

The crowd was awed as she gracefully held the handstand while flapping her tail, sweat dripped down her breasts and touched the stage below her.

She flipped over landing gracefully on her feet and though her back was turned to the crowd now as she bowed, she heard roaring applause.

"That, was our newest act,"

The manager checked her hastily scribbled application form.

"Mazaki the Mermaid!"

Anzu smiled slightly at the moniker as she stepped back into the backroom.

'Maybe… this isn't all bad after all.'

As she got dressed gratefully borrowing a modest yellow jacket from Yuna, the manager came back ecstatic.

"You were amazing, girl, here's your first check, since you joined towards the end of the pay week I'll be nice and pay you one week's salary."

He sighed handing her a stack of bills.

"Don't get used to kind gestures, this is just a reward for putting on such a great performance."

Anzu accepted the money gratefully placing it in the jacket pocket with her deck of cards.

"When do I work again?"

The man grinned pulling a rolled cigar between his ringed fingers.

"How would you like to headline Saturdays, I'm sure Yuna could use the break, and you need the money."

Anzu agreed, as a student it was really the most ideal time for her.

"That sounds great, thank you so much!"

Anzu gave the man a hug forgetting herself for a moment and he grinned lecherously rubbing his cheeks into her breasts.

Anzu blushed, and glared at the man stepping back.

"You dirty old skeev, if I wasn't working for you right now I would clock you into next week!"

The lecherous manager laughed and blew out smoke.

"Perks of the job little lady, it's only fair I get the lay of the land."

Anzu huffed, taking her work number and stomping towards the door.

* * *

The weeks flew by as every Saturday night Anzu would perform a show, basing her acts off of various cards in her fairy/magician deck which she drew at random.

All the while she would fall into her normal misadventures with Yugi and the gang who were completely unaware of her secret double life.

All was good until around her fourth week at the cabaret, when her boss began pressuring her to sleep with a customer;

He told her that the fact she was barely legal in the province and still a virgin would make her worth any amount of money she saw fit to charge.

She shot him down numerous times and he was unable to force her to as it violated labor provisions in Domino city, but he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Listen girl, you need money right, if you do this for me, I'll pay you 1,000,000 Yen, that should be enough to cover your first semester at dance school."

Anzu looked at him shocked.

"F-for real?!"

He nodded.

"This isn't a gift though, just an investment in our shared financial interest, you'll be paying me back with a small portion of each check... but the offer stands."

Anzu felt her chest drop.

'That offer, it's not one that comes around everyday, but still…'

She folded her hands demurely against her chest.

'I'm saving myself… for Yugi.'

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I appreciate the offer, but I just can't."

The man sighed with irritation, dropping a stack of money on his desk.

The updraft knocked a loose card from Anzu's pocket.

She looked down at the floor and her eyes widened.

'Magical hats, summon three face down hats and place a card of your choice under one of them, your opponent destroys a hat, and any card that is under it.'

Her eyes sparked in realization at the thought of substituting a monster.

'I can't sleep with a customer because I'm saving myself for Yugi, but… what if Yugi were to become a customer!'

She turned to her manager.

"I'll do it."

She slammed her hand into the table flatly, holding the card.

"At next week's show, I'll sleep with a man in the crowd, but only if I get to choose."

The manager agreed, tapping his thumb on the stack of bills.

"I'm glad you came around, you'll see, it's not that bad once you get used to it."

Anzu looked away, smirking sneakily.

* * *

"W-what, Yami-kun?"

Anzu nodded.

"I need to speak to other Yugi, please."

Little Yugi nodded, sighing.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!"

With the incantation the boy's eyes darkened as his nervous posture straightened and he grew just a slight bit taller, the two combined created an effect of making him look notably older.

He spoke with a much deeper voice.

"Anzu-chan, you wished to have words?"

The girl nodded, holding her hands together and twiddling her thumbs with a blush.

"Y-Yugi-kun I have a special dance performance Saturday… I... want you to come see me… please, it's really important to me that you come."

The pharaoh nodded smiling paternally at the girl.

"Of course Anzu-chan, if it means that much to you, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The man grimaced.

"But what about Yugi-chan?"

Anzu sighed.

"Please, don't tell him, or Jounouchi-kun, or anyone else… promise me, that only you will come."

Yami nodded offering the girl his hand.

She placed hers in his and he placed a kiss upon her palm.

"It's a vow then, I will see your performance Anzu-chan, I will come alone."

She sighed relieved.

"Thank you Yugi-kun."

The man nodded silently, the puzzle glew and little Yugi returned.

"Uh- so… what'd you and Yami-kun talk about Anzu-chan?"

She blushed looking away.

"N-nothing, I have to go… I'll see you at school Monday"

She ran off nervously as the boy reached out in confusion.

"What was that about?"

* * *

The day arrived and Anzu nervously retrieved Yami.

Arriving at the cabaret Yami seemed a bit out of sorts as he took his seat and waited for Anzu to come on stage.

She drew a card, but she already knew what it was before she even flipped it.

The spritely face of the Dark magician girl stared back at her.

She began creating her outfit grabbing a small prop wand and covering it in purple and black glitter to goth it up a bit.

That day she'd worn black and purple lace lingerie underneath her outfit to make the costume easier to form.

She took her bra off setting it on a stool as she pulled the one piece bustier/dress over her bare chest.

Blushing she grabbed a blonde wig and a witch hat and put the final touches on her costume.

Mentally steeling herself to face Yugi she stood behind the parting curtains.

Stepping out onto the stage she smiled at the audience twirling and bowing clumsily but with purpose as her short skirt lifted and the audience got a glimpse of her tight thonged ass.

Yami for his part blushed uncharacteristically as he was still unaware of what kind of show he was privy to.

Anzu deftly and gracefully toe-danced over lifting her entire body ballet style on one foot as she leaned towards the audience.

Her dress began to fall a bit from the gravity of the angle and Yami and a few others got a peek at her bare breasts.

Gears began to turn in Yami's head as he put together the context and blushed neon.

Anzu got further into the act, fake-clumsily catching her wand on the dress and tearing it off.

She kept her eyes level with Yami who tried to avert his gaze, but blushing through fingers stared at her dancing.

Finally she turned around squatting in such a way as to lift and jut her ass towards the crowd she held the wand suggestively and ran it between her thighs letting out a soft moan.

Turning and mocking a spell she placed the wand to Yami's lips.

And with her free hand she outstretched her fingers and pointed at him purposefully.

The manager got the message and slipped her a room key as she playfully hopped off the stage.

Taking Yami's hand in hers she led him enchanted, up to a room on the second floor.

As soon as they were inside and she closed the door behind them, he sat shocked on the edge of the bed.

"Y-you… I mean.. I.. How embarrassing."

The man folded a hand over his flushed face as she sat softly next to him, taking her hat and wig off and dropping them, and the wand on the nightstand.

"Well… here we are."

Anzu chuckled nervously, kicking her feet playfully into his.

The man looked at her with realization of what the moment entailed.

"You-you want to?"

She nodded blushing.

"Yes."

He sighed anxiously.

"This feels wrong, are you sure this is how it should happen?"

Anzu placed her hands on his chest, lifting her leg over his leg and climbing onto his lap.

"This is as good a place as any, besides I have other motives for bringing you here."

Yami looked up at her questioningly.

"You know I want to be a dancer, and I've said before I would do anything to make that happen, well I could stand to gain a lot of money, but only if we do this here… and now."

The man smiled softly.

"I understand Anzu, you have good reasons as always, though you deceived me."

Anzu lay her forehead against his and both closed their eyes feeling the moment.

Yami placed a gentle hand against her cheek kissing her on the lobe of her ear and whispering to her softly.

"We can start whenever you're ready to."

Anzu took a deep breath reaching down to the man's dark blue leather pants and popping the button, unzipping them she lifted herself as he slid them off.

The only thing which remained between her and her goal were dark blue boxers and two buttons.

She laced her fingers under the buttons unlooping them and sliding his boxers down to his knees.

She gulped as she saw the man's penis which was halfway between its flacid and frigid state.

Lacing her fingers around it she felt it stiffen and straighten in her grasp twice filling her hand with its length.

She took a deep look into the man's deep violet eyes and slid her panties aside lowering herself so her entrance was in line with his tip.

With a sudden jolt she lowered herself, pulling him into her.

"Agh."

She moaned in pain, her eyes shutting as she dug her nails lightly into his arms.

"It's okay Anzu, you've no need to rush."

Yami reached up brushing aside her hair and grasping her cheek.

He leaned up placing a kiss on her lips which opened her eyes.

'M-my first kiss.'

Her heartbeat steadied as she felt the pain subside a little with each moment despite the slow roll she was doing in an effort to please the man.

She felt the sharp pain of her broken hymen, replaced with a pleasing sensation, as every roll onto him sent chills of pleasure up her spine.

He placed his thumbs into the indents just above her ass and traced his thumbs over the skin above her ribs.

"Ungh, it's starting to feel good, please move yourself Yugi-kun."

Yami nodded and began to slowly thrust in pace with her increasing the pleasure for both parties.

With each moment they steadily increased the skill and intensity of their love-making.

Yami more comfortably exerting speed and force into his thrusts as he knew she wouldn't be hurt by it.

And Anzu lowered herself down with the roll of her hips wrapping her legs around his back for balance as she leaned back almost dangling off his chest.

She felt herself nearing the edge of completion and based off the change in his breath patterns he wasn't far behind.

Placing a hand on his chest to signal a pause, she climbed off of him guiding him to lay on the bed she positioned herself above his face, and lowered her hips so he could orally please her.

For her part she lowered her chest onto his flat stomach and wrapped her lips around his stiff member lowering him into her mouth.

Yami moaned into her, flicking his tongue about wildly but with technique, he deftly maneuvered his fingers over her clit, causing her to quiver and tighten with pleasure.

She used her tongue to envelop him pushing his cock further into the back of her throat she felt him preparing to cum and closed her lips around his shaft, swallowing his hot seed with a gulp.

Yami also diligently cleaned her with his tongue as she climaxed, showering him with her juices.

When they both finished she returned to a level position laying on the bedside next to him, and lay her head into his arm.

He smiled.

"Was it good?"

She nodded.

"It was wonderful… thank you, Yugi-kun."

Both lay in the afterglow as she hugged his arm and he gently brushed her hair.

The moment could've lasted forever, but it had to end, as all things do.

Both climbed out of the bed getting dressed, and Anzu borrowed Yami's blue leather blazer to cover up with.

She went backstage asking him to wait by the door for her and he agreed.

Visiting the manager's office he saw the youthful glow in her face and grinned toothily.

"Pretty boy did a number on you huh?"

The man finished counting the last stack of cash and set it into a plain steel briefcase.

"I'm a man of my word, take the money home with you, you just have to sign here and agree to work at least three times a month until you've paid off the last of it."

Anzu nodded reading over the agreement for any fine print additions, satisfied it was what it seemed she gave her legal signature.

"I'll see you Saturday Mazaki-chan, good luck with dance class."

She nodded to the older man grabbing the last of her stuff and heading for the entrance where Yami waited.

The older Yugi smiled when he saw her offering his arm which she wrapped hers around.

"Shall we head elsewhere and continue our date?"

Anzu nodded.

"That'd be nice."

Yami leaned into her and she met him locking their lips in a closed-eye kiss.

Sparks of passion passed between them as she wrapped her arms behind his neck and he held her cheek softly.

* * *

A few months on, a Saturday came and Anzu arrived at the cabaret, with a smile on her face.

She stepped out on the stage with all the confidence in the world.

Her outfit today was based on Mystical Elf with a dirty blonde wig, crystal tiara, and a green one-piece bikini which clinged close to her curves.

Stepping out onto the stage she twirled, smiling down at the eager crowd.

She felt the adoration wash over her like sweet rapture.

'This job is great, who knows… maybe after Dance school… I could still work here on weekends.'

As she began her set pulling down her bikini straps around her waist and revealing her breasts she looked in the crowd.

Her eyes widened as a bead of sweat ran down her cheek.

A neon blush filled her cheeks as she saw a wavy-blonde haired boy toward the front of the crowd whistling between his fingers.

'J-Jounouchi-kun.'

She focused on her show trying not to show her shock or embarrassment.

'D-does he know?!'

The boy grinned up at her waving.

"Mazaki- I'm your biggest fan, Mazaki pick me!"

She sweatdropped.

'Well… he did come all this way to see me.'

She smiled down pointing at Jonouchi in the crowd.

In her best cute idol voice, she called out to the boy.

"My biggest fan really, well I suppose you deserve a personal dance!"

She hopped down sitting on Jounouchi's lap and leaned forward nestling his face between her breasts.

He blushed neon red getting a dumb grin on his face.

"Anzu's breasts… so soft…"

Anzu's eye twitched but she kept her showgirl's smile.

Dancing seductively swaying her hips over him.

'My first semester is almost over… and… I could use the money…'

Her manager smirked from the bar waving a stack of bills.

Anzu sighed, wrapping her fingers under Jounochi's collar.

"Come on handsome, let me show you some special elf magic hmm."

She leaned forward whispering into his ear in a cold hushed tone.

"If this gets out to anyone at school, I will murder you."

She bit his ear, hard but not too hard as she stood up taking his hand.

The manager gave her the room key, and she took him to the second floor.

Dominantly she pushed him to the bed.

"Drop your pants."

The boy nodded, pulling them down with a nervous blush.

She pulled her one piece bikini aside so that her lower half was exposed and stood above him with her back arched.

"You can do anal, but don't put it in my vagina."

Jounochi nodded, agreeing to her terms.

Leaning over he pushed his tongue out licking her anus as she leaned back into him.

Once it was sufficiently ready she sat on his lap rolling her hips over so he was in line with her tight entrance.

With a sharp drop she let him enter and grunted in displeasure.

He reached up and around cupping her breasts as he began to slowly thrust into her ass, her large pillowy-soft ass cheeks and tight anus wrapping his shaft with pleasure.

He thrusted into her while she halfheartedly tried to back her hips into him, after a few minutes of this she felt him twitch inside her and went to protest;

Before the words could escape her throat he placed both hands on her hips, bending her down roughly and pushing deep into her as he spilled hot seed inside her.

Despite her annoyance at the situation she couldn't help but blush and drip with excitement as he held her down roughly and bred her asshole.

He pulled out with a long-drawn moan spilling excess seed from his tip onto her ass cheeks.

"S-sorry, I just had to finish there, it felt too good."

Anzu sighed.

"It's whatever, just help me clean up."

Jounouchi grabbed a towel from the bathroom, wetting it with warm water and set it under the girl, helping her drain the seed and wipe it from her backside.

She got dressed while he pulled his pants up.

"Remember, Jounouchi, if I hear even a whisper, about Anzu's anal skills I will cut your dick off and watch you bleed to death with a smile on my face, are we clear?"

The boy nodded paling.

"O-of course Anzu, this stays between us, I'll take it to my grave."

She nodded satisfied.

"Give me your jacket and wait outside for me."

He obliged her, handing her his blue Domino High jacket.

She headed to the manager's office wordlessly accepting her second payment.

Outside she saw Jounochi leaning against the building with a half smoked cigarette.

"Let me walk you to your bus stop Anzu-chan."

She nodded gratefully.

"We're friends Jounochi-kun, just friends."

Jounochi smiled.

"Of course, Anzu-chan, I'm glad we can still be friends after this."

She gave him a hug and he smiled patting her back with a loose wrap.

They arrived at her bus stop and she turned to him with a grateful bow.

"Well I'll see you Monday, Anzu-chan."

He waved with his fingers and she nodded.

"Goodnight, Jounouchi-kun."

The bus ride home was a happy one, after all was said and done she looked back on the night's events fondly.

Staring at the briefcase of cash she felt something light fall to her lap.

She picked up the card and smiled softly.

"Maybe in a few months I can bring Little Yugi-kun to see one of my shows."

She stared at the card in her hand, a show idea popping into her head.

'Silent Magician.'

FIN


End file.
